Es Loli
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Naruto melongo saja, tidak percaya pada apa yang disodorkan kepadanya. Es loli jeruk. Sebatang es loli jeruk segar yang dipotek dari dua batang es dijadikan satu. *TRIBUTE TO JIRAIYA*


A/N: Saya memang ketinggalan zaman…kemarin baru baca Naruto 44 dan… wow, ceritanya sedih… Akhirnya saya membuat fanfic ini. Mumpung mau libur 17-an yang cuma sebentar... (sebelum sibuk belajar lagi gitu...)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting/Referensi: **Komik Naruto 17 dan 44 (hampir semua adegan dan dialog diambil dari situ)

**Note: **Yang dicetak miring adalah _flashback_.

**~Es Loli~**

#

#

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh perlahan ke bumi, membuat genangan kecil di tanah. Tetes lengket lelehan es loli jeruk yang perlahan mencair, terkena panasnya lampu jalanan. Tapi tiada semut mengerumuni tetesan itu. Kenapa? Sebab, genangan tetesan tersebut tidak berasa manis.

Melainkan, asin.

Asin, karena tetes-tetes lelehan es loli itu kalah dengan tetes-tetes air mata Naruto.

.

.

"_Eh, Ayah! Belikan eees!"_

_Naruto menoleh ke arah suara manja tersebut. Pandangannya menangkap seorang bocah laki-laki sedang merengek kepada ayahnya._

"_Kalau begitu, yang ini saja... yang bisa dibagi dua," sang ayah membayar es loli jeruk batangan yang sebenarnya merupakan dua es loli yang dijadikan satu. Kemudian pria itu memotek es loli tersebut menjadi dua, dan memberikan yang satunya kepada sang putra._

"_Eeeh! Aku bisa habiskan sendirian, kok!" kata bocah tersebut ketika menerima es loli dari ayahnya._

"_Tak boleh! Karena di rumah, Ibu sedang membuat makan siang dan menunggu kita."_

_Naruto memerhatikan ayah dan anak yang semakin menjauh darinya itu. Pemandangan menghangatkan hati tersebut membuat pilu hatinya. Rasa iri sedikit menyelusup._

Kapan aku bisa seperti itu?

_Tanpa sadar, pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja. Namun Naruto tahu, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Akhirnya dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali kepada Jiraiya, sambil berusaha melupakan adegan yang dilihatnya barusan._

.

.

"_Ng... hari ini... tidak bisa... menemaniku latihan sebentar?" tanya Naruto kepada si Sennin Mesum seraya menyodorkan plastik berisi makan siang._

"_Tidak ada waktu untuk itu... makan saja tidak bisa di sini. Aku makan sambil ke kota."_

_Naruto terdiam. Ekspresi agak getir di wajahnya tertangkap oleh Jiraiya._

"_Kalau tidak memikirkan dan memecahkan teorinya sendiri, tidak akan berhasil dengan baik sampai kapan pun," kata Jiraiya tajam. "Tiga minggu lalu, aku sudah mengatakannya. Jangan manja seperti bocah! Kau itu ninja!"_

_Naruto tertunduk sebentar. Ya, Jiraiya 100% benar. Dirinya adalah ninja. Dia tidak boleh sentimentil dan memikirkan hal-hal manja semacam ini di tengah latihan seriusnya._

"_He he! Tanpa bilang begitu juga aku sudah tahu, kok!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran superlebar di wajahnya, menyembunyikan gurat kesedihan yang masih menggores di hatinya._

.

.

"_Ugh... sakiiit!" keluh Naruto. Bola karet di tangannya bergolak, lalu berlubang dan kempes seperti balon bocor._

"_Hooo... sepertinya perkembanganmu meningkat..."_

_Naruto berbalik dan menemukan gurunya datang._

"_Huh! Cuma jadi berlubang! Belum pecah dengan bunyi 'darr'!" sahut Naruto jengkel._

"_Yah, jangan sok kuat begitu. Ini!" Jiraiya menyodorkan sesuatu. "Kau sudah berusaha sampai di sini dengan kemampuanmu sendiri."_

_Sang Sennin Mesum mengedip. Naruto melongo saja, tidak percaya pada apa yang disodorkan kepadanya._

_Es loli jeruk._

_Sebatang es loli jeruk segar yang dipotek dari dua batang es dijadikan satu._

_Naruto tersipu senang, lalu menerima es tersebut._

"_He he..."_

_Es loli di tangannya itu, adalah es loli terenak yang pernah dimakannya._

.

.

Kenangan-kenangan yang datang tanpa permisi itu membuat air mata Naruto menderas. Es loli di tangannya semakin meleleh, bersamaan dengan air bening yang jatuh tak henti dari matanya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia tak tahu, mengapa dia membeli es loli itu. Dia suka es loli—sangat, namun es di tangannya sekarang terasa sangat hambar. Naruto belum menjilatnya sedikit pun, tetapi dia mengetahui hal itu dengan sangat jelas.

Sebab, di es loli yang ini tiada lagi cinta dari seseorang yang peduli padanya...

Tiada lagi rasa kasih seorang kakek kepada cucunya.

Makanya terasa hambar, bukan?

"Naruto..."

Seseorang menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Wajah orang itu temaram di bawah remang lampu jalanan.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Tuan Jiraiya."

Naruto menunduk ketika mendengar perkataan orang tersebut.

"Aku... ingin dia terus melihatku sampai aku menjadi Hokage," kata bocah berambut kuning itu lirih. Matanya sembab. "Selama ini, aku hanya memperlihatkan kegagalanku... pada Sennin Mesum."

"Tuan Jiraiya selalu memujimu. Membanggakanmu seperti cucunya sendiri."

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menatap orang di sebelahnya.

"Beliau percaya bahwa kau adalah penerus tekadnya dan tidak pernah ragu kalau suatu saat kau akan menjadi Hokage hebat."

Bola mata Naruto—yang masih merah karena tangisannya tadi—membulat.

"Tuan Jiraiya selalu melihatmu. Sekarang pun pasti begitu," orang tersebut berdiri. "Beliau takkan bangga jika melihat dirimu yang putus asa begini. Karena itu..." dia mengambil es loli di tangan Naruto dengan lembut, "tetaplah jadi dirimu yang selama ini selalu dibanggakannya. Jangan putus asa terus!"

Dia memotek es loli itu menjadi dua.

"Karena kau adalah murid hebat yang diakui Tuan Jiraiya, salah satu dari Sannin Konoha."

Perlahan, seluruh kesedihan Naruto menguap. Kata-kata orang itu menancap telak di hatinya, membuat semangatnya kembali lagi.

_Dia benar. Aku adalah murid Sennin Mesum._

Dengan mata yang masih bengkak, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Orang di hadapannya juga tersenyum sambil memberikan satu es loli hasil potekan tadi kepadanya.

"Terima kasih... Guru Iruka."

Naruto menjilat esnya. Mulanya pelan, lalu lama-lama menjadi rakus. Rasa es ini manis, manis sekali. Rasa hambar yang dirasakannya tadi pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah bersama tetesan es yang meleleh, seiring pula dengan air mata kesedihannya tadi.

Kini, genangan kecil itu telah mengering. Berarti, sudah saatnya bangkit kembali.

Dan yang tersisa kini adalah rasa manis es lolinya, yaitu kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Jiraiya...

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Yah, walaupun saya cuma meramu ulang dari apa yang udah ada di komik, tapi semoga Anda menyukai fanfic ini. ^_^ Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
